


Outside Help

by kanashimibeast



Series: OutcomeShipping [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Double Penetration, I got requests for this so here you go you kinky fuckers, Light BDSM, M/M, Piers is definitely into BDSM I mean look at him, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanashimibeast/pseuds/kanashimibeast
Summary: Leon's starting to feel more comfortable in the bedroom, enough that he's getting curious as to what else is out there. And Raihan knows just the person to help introduce Leon to a brand new kink.
Relationships: Leon/Raihan, Piers/Leon/Raihan
Series: OutcomeShipping [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550740
Comments: 21
Kudos: 675





	Outside Help

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I had some commenters request that I make good on my tease of a Piers/Leon/Raihan threesome, and this happened. Writing a sex scene between three people is definitely harder, but I had fun, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, if you haven't yet, please check out my Fiancee's fic for these two! It's very smutty and excellent, and you can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482110

At first, Raihan kept quiet about some of the kinks he wanted to introduce Leon to. Leon was a quick learner, yes, but he was still figuring out exactly what he wanted and what he was into, so Raihan didn’t want to push him. The sex was still plenty enjoyable even when it was vanilla, so why rush things?

But his ideas were always in the back of his mind, especially when he and Leon were lying together in bed and trying to catch their breath after another intense bout. “That was great,” Leon said, with a breathless laugh as he stretched out against the covers. “How’d the photos come out?”

“Fucking fantastic.” Raihan smiled as he flicked through his gallery. He’d gotten some great shots from multiple angles, and only had to delete a few blurry or out of focus ones. “My rotom’s got a great eye for this stuff, right buddy?”

The rotom in his phone buzzed happily. Raihan hummed and continued browsing. “Of course, you look fantastic no matter who’s taking pictures of you,” he said, winking over at Leon. “But I’m happy I got a rotom who can do you justice.”

Leon laughed. “Send me some?”

“Sure, and I’ll send you the ones from last time too.” Raihan swiped across the screen to select a large swath of photos, only half-paying attention to what he selected because he was still admiring Leon. He looked back at his phone so he could send them to Leon, but it was only after he’d clicked “send” that he saw the photos he’d selected, and a familiar flash of black and white hair jumped out at him. “Oh, shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Leon sat up suddenly. His shoulders tensed in alarm. “You didn’t send them to someone else by mistake, did you?”

“No, I just sent a couple photos I didn’t mean to send.” Raihan groaned and rubbed his face. “Just pretend I didn’t send those over.”

Leon raised an eyebrow, but he shrugged. “I’ll just delete them,” he said, picking up his phone from where it lay discarded on the bed. “Which photos are they?”

Raihan sighed. “You’ll know when you see them.”

“Are you-- oh.” Leon paused when he saw the photos Raihan sent him. His brow furrowed. “Is that… Piers?”

“Yeah, from our last one night stand.” Raihan looked over Leon’s shoulder to see the photo he was looking at. Of course he opened the dirtiest one first, that was just Raihan’s luck. “We have a casual arrangement.”

Leon was still staring at the photo. Raihan bit his lip. “If you’re not comfortable with me sleeping around, you can say so.”

“No, that’s not it at all.” Leon shook his head quickly. “I’m just trying to make sense of this photo. There’s… a lot going on.” 

Raihan cracked a wry grin. “Yeah, he’s got some weird stuff in his sex dungeon.”

_“Sex dungeon?”_

“That’s where this picture was taken.” Raihan laughed. “Guy’s a real kinkster, even more than I am. A lot of that stuff is probably too advanced for you right now, but if you’re curious, I’m happy to answer your questions.”

Leon didn’t respond. He was still looking at the photo, and his eyes smoldered with equal parts confusion and heat. Raihan perked up when he realized that Leon was getting aroused by the photo. There was one idea in particular that’d been circling in his mind for a while, and Leon’s expression gave him hope that it could become a reality.

He cleared his throat. “You want to invite Piers over sometime?”

Leon blinked. “What?”

“I’m asking if you want Piers to join us,” Raihan said. He wrapped an arm around Leon’s shoulder. “I’ve been thinking about having a threesome for a while now, and if you want an introduction to some more advanced stuff, Piers is your guy. You up for it?”

“Well…” Leon hesitated, but he didn’t turn the offer down outright, which was a good sign. “Do you think he’ll be up for it?”

“Probably.” He actually had no idea if Piers would be up for it. Piers didn’t do vanilla, and Leon was still far from kinky, but he wanted to take the shot. “I have to drop by Spikemuth soon anyways, so I’ll ask him while I’m there.”

“I suppose it could be a good learning experience.” Leon cracked a smile. “I am curious about what else is out there, and I always do like to learn from challenging opponents.”

“What, are you going to spend the whole time fighting Piers?” Raihan laughed and nudged him. “He’s not your enemy any more than I am, Leon.”

Leon winked at him. “But you are my favorite rival.”

“And you’re just asking to get fucked again,” Raihan said, before he pounced.

* * *

Raihan dropped by Spikemuth the next day and found Piers taking a smoke break after one of his jam sessions. “You’re back sooner than expected,” Piers said, cocking his head as he looked Raihan up and down. “I thought you had Leon now.”

“That’s why I’m here, actually.” Raihan smirked. “You up for a threesome?”

Piers blinked. “With Leon?” He asked, and Raihan nodded. Piers frowned. “Depends. How vanilla is he?”

“Still pretty vanilla,” Raihan admitted, shrugging. “But I’m hoping you can help fix that. He’s shown interest in trying some more advanced stuff.”

“So you came to me?” Piers gave him a look. “I’m not entry-level, Raihan.”

“I know, I know.” Raihan held up his hands. “Trust me when I say that Leon’s worth it. He’s a special kind of fuck even when we’re keeping it vanilla, and you know easily I get bored by staying vanilla.”

Piers studied Raihan’s face for a long moment. He took a drag on his cigarette. “Show me the videos you’ve got of him.”

Raihan pulled out his phone and went to stand next to Piers, leaning against the chain-link fence behind them as he pulled up his most recent video of Leon. Piers leaned over to watch it. It was the probably the best video he’d taken of Leon so far, and Raihan had to bite his lip to keep from making sounds when he heard Leon moaning and crying out his name. Piers didn’t show any outward reaction. He just kept taking drags on his cigarette.

The video ended, and Piers pulled back, flicking ash off the end of his cigarette. “He’s still vanilla,” he said. “But there’s some potential there. Guess I’ll just have to start easy on him.”

Raihan grinned. “So that’s a yes.”

Piers shrugged. “I figure he’s worth a go, if you like him so much,” he said. “Just tell me what I should bring.”

“Nothing too advanced,” Raihan said. He slipped his phone back into his pocket. “And nothing that will leave a mark. I’m the only one allowed to put bruises on him.”

“Gettin’ possessive, huh?” Piers smirked. “I’ll go through my stuff and see what I’ve got. Give me a call once you’ve got a date set up.”

“Deal,” said Raihan, his grin widening. “I’ll see you then.”

* * *

They managed to set aside a date sooner than Raihan had expected, and it was only a week before Piers showed up on his doorstep, a bag slung over his shoulder. “Is he here yet?” Piers asked when Raihan opened the door.

“Just got here a few minutes ago,” Raihan said, opening the door wider to let Piers in. “I’ve got him waiting in the bedroom.”

“Good.” Piers stepped in and tossed his bag at Raihan. “Here. I hope he’s fine with wearin’ a collar, because if he won’t do at least that then I’m out of here.”

“I’m sure he’ll give it a try at the very least,” Raihan said, shouldering the bag and leading Piers towards the bedroom. He tried to act calmer than he felt, but Arceus dammit, he was starting to get nervous. What if Leon _didn’t_ want to wear a collar? Or what if he did, but then he wasn’t comfortable with whatever Piers wanted to do to him? He knew he was taking a gamble with this threesome, and for his sake and Leon’s, he hoped it paid off.

He poked his head into the bedroom and found Leon sitting on the bed and waiting. “How you doing?” he asked, moving so he could stand closer to Leon. “Nervous?”

“A little,” Leon said, looking at the bag Raihan was carrying, and then to Piers as he came in. He stood and did his best to smile. “Hello there, Piers. We missed you at the exhibition match.”

“I was busy,” Piers said simply. He crossed his arms and looked Leon up and down. “You sure you’re up for this? Raihan tells me you’re still pretty new.”

“That may be so, but I’m a quick learner.” Leon flashed a grin. “I’m sure I can handle whatever you have in store.”

“That so…” Piers watched him, then looked at Raihan. “Get the collar out.”

“Collar?” Leon repeated, as Raihan fished around in Piers’s bag and pulled out the collar in question. It was a simple collar, thick black leather with a buckle in the back and a metal ring in the front. “Do you… want me to wear that?”

Piers nodded. “Yes.”

Leon hesitated, looking at the collar in Raihan’s hands. Raihan was worried that he would say no, but then Leon smiled. “That’s not nearly as bad as I expected,” he said, and held out his hand to take the collar from Raihan.

“I’ll do it.” Piers stepped in to take the collar before Leon could. Leon stiffened a little when Piers reached up to put it around his neck, but he stood still while Piers fastened it and gave the ring a firm tug. “There, should be tight enough,” he said, nodding. “I’ll add the leash once you’re more comfortable.”

“The leash?” Leon asked, before Piers gave the ring another hard tug and pulled Leon in to kiss him.

Raihan watched in amusement as the two kissed, pulling out his rotom phone so he could take some photos. Piers was a much rougher kisser than he was, with a lot more teeth and some growling thrown in, and he quickly turned Leon into a mess of moans and soft yelps. When Piers pulled back, he was smirking. “You were right,” he said, looking at Raihan. “He _is_ a good kisser.”

Raihan laughed. “And I’ve taught him pretty well.”

“Mhmm.” Piers turned back to Leon. “Does he know about safewords?”

Leon blinked, and Raihan shook his head. “That’s fine, we’ll keep it simple,” Piers said. He tugged on Leon’s collar to get his attention. “I use Red-Yellow-Green. Green to keep goin’, Yellow if you want us to slow down and change what we’re doin’, Red if you need us to stop altogether. Can you remember that?”

Leon nodded, already getting flushed. “I can.”

“Good.” Piers pushed Leon towards Raihan. “I’ll let Raihan call the shots for now. Make sure you give me a good show.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Raihan said, stepping forward to take hold of Leon’s arm. He smirked over at him. “He’s a good boy, right Leon?”

Leon flushed an even deeper red, and Raihan laughed and stole a kiss. “Get undressed,” he said. “And then… hmmm. How do you feel about letting Piers fuck you in the ass?”

Leon blinked. “You’re not…?”

“I’d rather go for your mouth for now.” Raihan traced Leon’s lips with a finger. “But I’ll let you get used to Piers first before I make you take two dicks at once. I want to keep your mouth free as long as possible in case you need to use a safeword, after all.”

“Oh,” said Leon. He looked between Raihan and Piers, still unsure, but he nodded. “Very well,” he said, and he started to get undressed.

Raihan stepped back to watch him work. Piers was also taking his clothes off, but Raihan’s gaze was focused on Leon, admiring him while also getting his rotom phone out and ready. “Good pics of Piers are fine, but focus on Leon,” he murmured to it, and his rotom chirped in understanding before flying out of his hands.

It didn’t take long for Leon to get undressed, and Piers was already naked and waiting for him. Piers motioned for Leon to come closer, and when he did, he took hold of the collar again to pull him in for another rough kiss. Leon was more prepared for it that time, and Pier’s teeth no longer made him yelp. They still made him moan pretty loudly, though.

Piers pushed Leon forward, never breaking the kiss even as he pushed him back against the bed and then down onto it. It wasn’t until Leon had hit the mattress that he pulled back. “Yeah… I think this will work out after all,” he murmured, tugging on Leon’s collar. “You got the makin’s of a good sub.”

“A good… sub?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Piers said, shifting forward so that he could adjust his and Leon’s position. “Just focus on rememberin’ your safewords.”

Leon nodded, already flushed deep red. “I’ll do my best.”

“Actually…” A gleam entered Piers’s eye, and he took hold of Leon’s chin, forcing Leon to look at him. “One more thing for you to remember. When I tell you to do somethin', I want you to say ‘yes sir,’ got that?”

“Well… alright,” Leon said, but then Piers narrowed his eyes at him, and he realized his mistake. “I mean, yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Piers released Leon’s chin. “Now get on your hands and knees, facing Raihan.”

“Yes, sir,” Leon said, and Raihan’s dick throbbed a little from how quickly Leon had picked that up. It also throbbed from how easily Leon got into position, trying to duck his head so that Raihan couldn’t see how red his cheeks were, even though Raihan could have seen it a mile away. He also didn’t miss the unmistakable heat in Leon’s eyes. Nervous or not, Leon was still very much into it, and that was the best thing Raihan had seen all day.

Piers got into position behind Leon, eyeing him up and down in appreciation. “He hasn’t taken anything too big, has he?”

Raihan shook his head. “No, and he usually needs a little more prep than most.”

“Good thing I’m not that much bigger than you,” Piers said, and Raihan almost huffed a response that Piers was only _longer,_ and Raihan was still the thickest between the two. “Lube in the usual place?”

“Bedside drawer,” Raihan said, still admiring the flushed look on Leon’s face. An idea struck him. “I bet you could get him off just using your fingers. That way he’d last longer for your dick.”

“Right, because you’re a quick one,” Piers murmured, looking down at Leon as he opened the bedside drawer and pulled out the lube. He squeezed some on his hand and slicked up his fingers. “If you can handle what I got, then I’ll bring out the cock ring next round. I’m sure that’ll fix your little problem.”

“What’s a-- oh!” Leon arched and moaned when Piers slid a finger inside him, followed soon after by a second. His question seemed forgotten after that, because Piers started fingerfucking him and Leon kept on moaning and making choked back noises that went right to Raihan’s dick. Piers worked a little quicker and rougher than Raihan’s usual prep routine, but Leon didn’t seem to mind at all. If anything, he was even more into it than usual.

Raihan could tell when Piers found Leon’s prostate, because Leon gasped and bit back a cry that sounded like it may have been Raihan’s name, which only made Raihan’s breath hitch. Piers raised an eyebrow, but kept on working. “Leon,” he said, snapping Leon back into some semblance of focus. “Got a few questions for you. You make a big deal about being an undefeated champ. Does it bother you, gettin’ on your hands and knees and lettin’ someone else take charge?”

“Ah… no,” Leon said, shaking his head. “Not as long as it’s Raihan.”

Raihan swallowed hard. Piers kept his eyebrow raised. “And what if it’s me?” He asked, slipping a third finger into Leon. “Do you mind that?”

Leon bit back another moan and shook his head. “Raihan wanted it, and I- I’m enjoying it so far, so…”

“Doesn’t bother you at all, then?” Piers pressed his fingers in deeper and made Leon cry out. “I made you wear a collar and call me ‘sir.’ Did you just let that happen to make Raihan happy, or does it actually turn you on?”

Leon bit his lip. His body was starting to shake. “It does turn me on a little,” he said. “I- I can’t imagine doing it for anyone else, but right now, it’s… ah, it’s definitely getting to me… sir.”

Piers smirked. “Good boy,” he said, reaching out to take hold of Leon’s hair and pull his head back, forcing him to look up at Raihan. “Now stay just like that while Raihan puts the leash on you.”

Raihan all but scrambled to get the bag, dick hard and throbbing from the lusty, hungry look in Leon’s eyes. “You’re being hell on my patience,” he muttered, to both Leon and Piers, as he grabbed the leash and went to stand in front of Leon. Leon looked up at him with a stifled whine that almost had Raihan moaning as well. He had to take a deep breath before he could lean down and clip the leash onto Leon’s collar. 

Piers held out a hand to take the leash from him, and Raihan handed it over. Piers then tugged hard enough on the leash to make Leon yelp. “Green?” Piers asked.

Leon licked his lips, hesitating only a little. “Green,” he said. “But any harder than that would be Yellow.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Piers kept the leash taut and turned his attention back to fingering Leon. Leon didn’t have anything to say after that, because he went right back to moaning, gasping, and whimpering. Raihan made a note to ask Piers for some tips about fingering, because Piers clearly knew some tricks that Leon liked.

Piers leaned forward, eyes narrowing in concentration as he slid a fourth finger in, one more than Raihan had dared do in the past, but Leon’s loud moan seemed to indicate that he liked it. “I think he’s close,” Piers said, speaking up to be heard over Leon and his damned sexy noises. “If I were you, I’d start gettin’ undressed, because I think he’s capable of taking both of us.”

The suggestion must have gotten to Leon, because he stiffened and cried out as he came, shuddering through his climax. Raihan smirked. “You know, I had my doubts, but I think you were right earlier,” he said, shrugging out of his hoodie. “He _does_ have the makings of a good sub.”

“I’m a fuckin’ switch, Raihan. I know these things when I see them.” Piers shot him a dark look and pulled his fingers out of Leon. “All you do is play at dommin’ when you feel like it.”

“Hey, not everyone can be as dedicated to the lifestyle as you are,” Raihan said. He pulled his shirt off quickly so that it didn’t get in the way of him admiring Leon. Leon was still shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm, face flushed and eyes glazed over, and few looks were as sexy on him. In fact, Raihan knew of only one that could compare.

He finished stripping and stood so that his dick was in front of Leon’s mouth, nudging against his lips. “Don’t worry about sucking,” he murmured, tangling a hand in Leon’s hair. “Just focus on licking for now. I want your mouth free in case you need to speak.”

Leon nodded, tongue flicking out to lick up and down Raihan’s shaft in long, clumsy strokes. Raihan shivered as he looked down at Leon. This was the sexiest look on him, eyes half-lidded and glazed over as he focused all his attention on Raihan’s dick. Few things could compare to it.

Raihan snatched his rotom phone out of the air to snap some photos, and he was lucky enough to get one just as Leon suddenly arched and moaned. Raihan glanced up to see that Piers had already slicked his dick up and was pushing his way inside Leon. Piers grunted. “He’s tight.”

“Isn’t it great?” Raihan laughed and looked back down at Leon, who was still shuddering from the sensation of Piers inside him. He tightened his grip on Leon’s hair to pull his mouth back towards his dick. “Don’t get distracted, now. Keep licking.”

Leon murmured something that sounded like a “yes sir” and obeyed, and damn if that didn’t get Raihan’s heart racing and his dick throbbing. It didn’t help that Leon started moaning when Piers began thrusting in and out of him. Each moan vibrated against Raihan’s dick in a way that felt way better than it had any right to. He had to bite his lip to keep his own moans in. 

Piers pulled the leash taut again. “Damn,” he breathed, looking down at Leon. “The videos don’t do him justice, Raihan.”

“I know, right?” Raihan laughed, but it was breathless and hoarse, and it almost turned into a moan when Leon tried to pull against the leash to take the head of Raihan’s dick in his mouth. Only a sharp tug from Piers stopped him. 

Leon was taking the treatment much better than Raihan could have ever hoped. Even with Piers thrusting into him harder and faster than Raihan usually started with, he was moaning and arching into it and giving every indication that he only wanted more. His mouth was increasingly sloppy on Raihan’s dick too, which usually meant that he was getting more turned on. Seeing the sight before him, Raihan realized that Leon’s tongue simply wasn’t enough.

He looked up at Piers. “Let me have the leash.”

Piers tossed it at him, and Raihan snatched it and pulled it back so that it pulled Leon along with it. “Take it in your mouth,” he said, and Leon obeyed, swallowing the head of Raihan’s dick so readily that Raihan almost came from just that. Then he started sucking and bobbing his head up and down in time with Piers’s thrust, and Raihan could only moan. “Oh yes, good boy…”

“Very good boy,” Piers echoed, thrusting in harder. They’d barely started and already Leon was a mess, moaning and shaking and swallowing whines. Raihan was struggling to keep his composure as well, and Piers, normally unshakable, was looking more flushed than he usually did. Then again, it could have been Raihan’s imagination. It was hard to focus when Leon’s mouth on his dick felt so good.

He tangled his free hand in Leon’s hair to pull him further down on his dick, and when Leon took that well enough, Raihan decided to try something he’d thought about but hadn’t done yet. He rocked his hips, not too hard, but enough so that he was thrusting slowly in and out of Leon’s mouth. He paused when Leon choked, but then Leon started trying to mimic the motion by bobbing his head back and forth, so Raihan tried again. This time Leon took it much better.

“There’s a good boy,” he breathed, the words hoarse as he looked down at Leon. He’d been wrong earlier, _this_ was the sexiest look on him, getting fucked on both ends and struggling to keep up with it all, drool running down his chin as he let Raihan fuck his mouth and moans spilling out of him as Piers fucked his ass. Raihan knew from experience that Piers did not go easy, so for Leon to keep up with that while also keeping up with Raihan was an impressive feat.

 _Then again, leave it to our champ to be a quick learner,_ he told himself, and he started to fuck Leon’s face a little faster. He was getting close, and a quick glance at Piers told him that Piers wasn’t much longer from cumming either. No doubt Leon was even worse off. Even having cum once already, he was sure to bounce back quick.

As if on cue, Leon cried out around Raihan’s dick and came. Even though what he said was unintelligible, it sounded vaguely like he had cried out Raihan’s name, and that was more than enough to tip Raihan over the edge. He growled and sheathed himself almost the whole way into Leon’s mouth as he came, and Leon, Arceus bless him, leaned into it and swallowed every drop for the first time in his life. Raihan had never been prouder of him.

Piers grunted, and although his orgasm was far quieter than Leon’s or Raihan’s, he still groaned as he came. Leon shook and moaned again as Piers filled him. Raihan hoped his rotom had gotten some good photos of that.

He pulled back so that Leon could breathe easier. Piers also pulled out, and Leon collapsed onto the mattress, boneless. “Sweet Arceus,” Leon managed to say, rough and hoarse. “That was a lot.”

“Not too much?” Raihan asked, brow furrowing. He relaxed when Leon shook his head. “Did you have fun?”

Leon smiled. “Yes, sir.”

Raihan swallowed hard. “No fair,” he said. “Now you’re just daring me to get hard again.”

“Well, keep your dick down for now.” Piers leaned over to loosen the buckle on Leon’s collar, not enough to undo it, but enough to give him a little more freedom. “He’s a first time sub. Let him rest.”

“I know, I know,” Raihan said, rolling his eyes. He climbed onto the bed and helped Piers move Leon back against the pillows so he could rest, and they settled on either side of him. “So,” Raihan said, “what’d you think?”

“It was… well, it was fun, but intense.” Leon leaned against Raihan’s shoulder for support. “I’m still curious about more, but I’m not sure if I could do this sort of thing regularly. It’s more of… a fun experiment, I suppose.”

“Yeah, that’s how I usually do it too,” Raihan said, shrugging. “Not everyone can do it all the time, like Piers. It’s a fun treat, but only to spice things up now and again.”

“Nothin’ wrong with that, so long as you do it responsibly.” Piers glanced over at Leon. “You took to it well, so I don’t mind comin’ back whenever you and Raihan are feeling adventurous. Maybe I’ll bring some of the more advanced stuff next time.”

Raihan laughed. “C’mon, we didn’t even use everything in your bag this time,” he said, flashing a grin at Piers. “I saw what else we got in there. I think Leon can handle some more.”

Piers returned the grin. “I didn’t say we wouldn’t do more today,” he said. “Just that we’d let Leon rest first. After that I’m pullin’ out the cock ring, like I promised I would.”

Leon looked between the two of them. “You still haven’t told me what that is.”

“You’ll find out soon,” Raihan said, still grinning as he pulled Leon in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to take a break from smut after this, because while it was fun, it was also more than a little exhausting. I'll still write for this pairing, but expect more fluff in the future.


End file.
